The present invention is related to a shielded window structure of numeral lock. When pressing a press button to unlock the lock, the window structure is displaced to at the same time shield the unlocking number.
A conventional numeral lock includes a row of numeral wheels for selectively setting an unlocking number.
The surface of the lock casing is marked with an indication line. The numeral wheels are partially exposed to outer side. A user can turn the numeral wheels to align a certain number with the indication line and show the true positions of the numeral wheels. The indication line and the numeral wheels are likely to be worn out after a period of time of operation. Therefore, it will be hard to accurately align the number with the indication line.
The casing of an existent numeral lock is formed with multiple windows respectively corresponding to the positions of the numeral wheels. When a row of unlocking numerals are shown through the windows, a user can press an unlocking button to unlock an article.
The windows are directly formed on the surface of the casing of the lock. The press button is positioned on outer side of the casing for a user to press to drive internal components for unlocking. The unlocking number is clearly shown through the windows for easy operation. However, an unauthorized person can also clearly see the unlocking number.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a shielded window structure of numeral lock. When pushing a press button to unlock the lock, the window member is synchronously displaced to shield the unlocking member of numeral wheels.
According to the above object, the shielded window structure of numeral lock of the present invention includes a row of numeral wheels disposed in a housing of the lock. The circumferences of the numeral wheels are partially exposed to outer side through at least one face of the housing for easy turning. A press button is drivingly connected with internal components to control locking/unlocking of the lock. A window member is disposed on one side of the housing corresponding to the numeral wheels. The window member is formed with a row of windows through which the numerals of the numeral wheels are exposed. The press button is drivingly connected with an internal driving plate for driving internal locking components, The driving plate is integrally formed with the window member. When the numeral wheels are such turned to show the unlocking number through the windows, the press button can be pressed to unlock the lock. At this time, the window member is synchronously displaced to shield the unlocking member of the numeral wheels.
The window member can be synchronously horizontally displaceable or deflectable to disalign the windows from the unlocking number of the numeral wheels so as to shield the unlocking member.